erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson
Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson is the 40th episode of ERBParodies, and the fifth battle of Season 3. It features the protagonist from Family Guy, ''Peter Griffin, competing against the famous dad from ''The Simpsons, ''Homer Simpson. It was released April 11, 2014. Cast VideoGameRapBattles as Peter Griffin (audio) Justin Buckner as Peter Griffin (video) Stofferex as Homer Simpson (audio) Froggy as Homer Simpson (video) Lyrics 'Peter Griffin: This Griffin's about to tear apart this flabby marshmallow. You're such a coward, your artist even draws you yellow! I'm clearly the better family guy! This battle isn't even fair. My popularity is even bigger than your wife's blue hair! I'm Adult Swimming in glory! My fame can reach no higher height! You're home alone with your wife, I'm drinkin' beer with Jesus Christ! Quit Quahogging the spotlight and go back to your yellow slut! You better Hit & run away, because I'm Groening you to dust! You're just a donut addicted bum of overly portly proportions! But besides that, you're honestly Fred Flintstone's abortion! Your rhymes are even weaker than your old father! We all know I'm gonna win this rap, so why even bother? Simpson, don't start bitching! I don't want to hear a sound, We should call you Herbert the Pervert, with all those children around! Go home, Homer! With your ugly pink Sedan! Flipping you the bird is the word, my fellow yellow man! '''Homer Simpson: I'm nuclearly bringing heat! I'll power plant you in defeat. The only beef that you're bringing is in your stomach, Pete! Your family's just known for stupidity and masturbation. At least unlike yours, my son actually has some characterization! You're married to a nasally voiced bitch, who acts like a prude. Plus, you even found out your son has a bigger dick than you. I spit rhymes fast like a Kwikki Mart! I'm comin in with an overload, I lyrically murder, violently, like an Itchy and Scratchy episode! We'll feast on a Blue Harvest by the time I'm done with this fag. I'll Mr. burn you with disses real fast, like it's a cutaway gag! I'm grinding up this Griffin! You're just your pet dog's hoe! And your new episodes are worse than your buddy Cleveland's show! Enough with the fart jokes, just pack your bags and leave. Your entire life is just a re-hash of Larry & Steve! How can your family stand you? I've already had enough. Just shut your fat mouth, and go get me a Duff! 'Peter Griffin:' God, your verse was longer than my fight against the chicken! Your lazy ass shall be plastered on the floor screaming and kicking! Sure, our humor can be the topic of toilets and urinals, But at least we don't make awful jokes at funerals. I've had my pet since the beginning! Yours drop like flies, lookie. Let's see how many dead cats it takes to realize you're a pussy! You'll remember the Griffin family name, after your drunk ass is beat, I guess you could say kicking your ass was pretty freakin' sweet! 'Homer Simpson:' D'oh! Those harsh words you're spitting ''really burn. '' Your new-aged shit can't compare to the recognition I've earned! Do television a favor, and just cancel yourself again! You can call your life the Cleveland Show cause this is the end! I've got neighbors who are friends; who do you know, meanwhile? A former auctioneer, a paraplegic, and a crazy pedophile! I'm gonna leave you and the rest of your family crying. The same tears you cried when that car hit Brian! Poll Who won? Peter Griffin Homer Simpson Trivia *The only reason this battle exsist is because the ERBP crew didn't like Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane, but they still wanted a Family Guy vs Simpson battle. So they tried to redeem it with this battle. *This is the first battle to feature Stofferex. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Justin Buckner Category:Froggy Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:Stofferex